


Almost Perfect Chemistry

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Breakfast, Community: comment_fic, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, s/he is willing to share anything except their heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Perfect Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarchangelSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/gifts).



The smell of coffee and something sweet rouses Zero from the dream world. He blinks awake slowly; the apartment is warm and cozy on this morning, the minutes of a new day slipping by him while he takes in the empty space beside him. A pout comes to his lips as he sits up against the headboard and rubs the sleep from his eyes as the silk sheets pool around his hips. With a yawn, he leaves the bed to seek out Jude. 

The younger man heard the patter of sock-covered feet on the tile, and a smirk crossed his lips. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and a warm body press up against his back. Soft hands find their way under his cotton shirt and fingertips brush over his ribs, teasing and playfully tickling, and Jude giggles as he blushes rosy red. The hands pull him closer, hugging him lovingly as lips brush his neck. He leans into Zero’s embrace and sighs, happy and content to be held by his sweet lover.

“Mmm, good morning, baby boy.” Zero cuddles Jude as he breathes in the heavenly scent. He keeps Jude tucked against his front, pressing their bodies together from head to toe, and he can smell his scent all over Jude from their romp in bed last night, but among the aroma of his musk laying under Jude's sweet scent of his body soap, Zero smells something mouthwatering and delicious, a familiar scent he’s known all his life, one that brings a delightful grin to his lips. 

Pie—yummy and mouthwatering, hot out of the oven. 

He looks over Jude’s shoulder and sees a slice of warm, apple pie with fluffy white whip cream sitting on a plate. Chin on Jude's shoulder and hands caressing his warm, soft tummy, Zero smiles fondly as Jude scoops up a slice of pie. 

The young man presses the fork to Zero's lips to give him the first bite, smiling with his cheeks heating, and while Zero closes his eyes and savors the rich sweet taste, humming happily, Jude steals a bite for himself. Zero steals something else as well...a loving kiss that taste like candy sweetness and home and love, and all the comforts that make his heart flutter. 

As loving as the moment is, Jude still knows the truth. Their relationship is not perfect, their part-time lovers at best, he is still Zero's secret. Jude will give Zero a spot on his bed, a place in his home, and a kiss to his lips, but he will not surrender his heart...not until he holds a place in Zero's heart, until they can truly be together. 

Therefore, all Jude has for now is a sweet kiss and a half-broken heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/651734.html?thread=87878102#t87878102)


End file.
